Christie
Christie (クリスティ, Kurisuti) made her first appearance in the third game of the franchise. In her initial debut, she portrayed a cold blooded, emotionless assassin. However, in Dead or Alive 4, she appeared more seductive, sadistic and sported a glamorous, gothic-rock look. There really isn't much about Christie. Her past was never mentioned in a Dead or Alive game yet. Despite that, she is an assassin who was hired to kill Helena Douglas in Dead or Alive 3. Since her appearance, Christie gained so much popularity than any other female (including Kasumi). She was ranked #3 in Axe's top ten gamer babes, surpassing females like Samus Aran (Metroid), Ada Wong (Resident Evil), Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark), Rayne (BloodRayne), etc. In Gametrailer's top ten women of gaming, the Dead or Alive girls were ranked #7, but Christie was placed above them all. She is a huge fan favorite to all DOA gamers. History Dead or Alive 3 Christie is an assassin hired by Victor Donovan to keep an eye on, and eventually kill, Helena. Christie's mission, in general, is to stop Helena from competing and winning the 3rd Dead or Alive Tournament. She's also trying to prevent Helena from discovering more about the secret plans of Donovan and his anti-Douglas faction. She is disguised as a servant to Helena, though her specific occupation isn't given. Before the fight with Helena, she sees Bayman, who is wanting to get revenge on Donovan since he was resposible for the death of his parents and the fact he's trying to get rid of him. Christie stops him by defeating him so he wouldn't reach to Donovan. She then confronts Helena where she reveals to her that she is actually an assassin sent by Donovan. It seems that Helena has defeated Christie and Helena was able to be set free. Christie then returns to her apartment, where she receives yet another mission. Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball Christie was invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, the tournament was a hoax and Christie (together with the other DOA girls) were stuck on the tropical island for two weeks. Dead or Alive 4 Christie had begun her career at DOA4 Tournament. Firstly she met Eliot at Tritower Heliport and she said "What do we have here?" but when she noticed it was Eliot, she began to say" I got to play with this little boy!" but Eliot had admitted about he was so nervous to fight a pretty lady but Christie laughs and she had defeated him. Later on, Ayane was inside the DOATEC, looking for Hayate and Hayabusa had appeared and asked her that where is Hayate and Ayane said she did not know and Hayabusa also lost connections with him but before they could talk, Christie had appeared she said that they had been causing trouble in DOATEC but she only can fight either of them. After defeating Ayane or Hayabusa, Christie hid herself inside DOATEC and Helena appeared and Christie had admitted that she was the one who killed Helena's mother (only shown in Helena's story mode that had a 10 seconds cutscene and it will show that Christie was in the balcony, shooting at Maria, Helena's mother but it will not been shown in Christie's story mode). Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 Christie is a cold and heartless woman who is perfectly suited for her job as an assassin. Rumors say that she came to New Zack Island to carry out a super secret mission, but the truth remains a mystery. Stats *'Power' - 3/5 *'Technique' - 2/5 *'Defense' - 3/5 *'Jump' - 3/5 *'Speed' - 4/5 Christie is alot similar to Helena, but she's more powerful and doesn't really have as great a technique as Helena does. Relationships Helena Douglas Christie is the one responsible for the assassination of Maria, meaning that she has complete connections to Helena. Christie acted as a servant to Helena in Dead or Alive 3 after she was hired by Donovan to kill Helena; however, Christie failed. Christie later reveals she was the one who killed Maria to Helena, which caused a fight to the death. It was unknown what the outcome of the fight was. Bayman Christie and Bayman are both assassins, and are both hired by Donovan. There really isn't a lot of connection between the two, but the two did have a conversation about Bayman's revenge, which led Christie to stop him. Personality Above all, Christie is cold and callous towards others. As a result of her profession (as well as her outlook on life), she regards other people to be utterly disposable and meaningless. She takes her job seriously, and is completely ruthless when engaged in a mission. Also, due to the mastery of her art, she is arrogant, taunting her opponents before and after battle, as well as being completely confident in the fact that her fighting style is superior to that of any opponent. In Dead or Alive 4, her personality is expanded upon greatly, especially in cutscenes involving Elliot and Helena, during which she fights them with an almost sociopathic relish. As her ending CG in Dead or Alive 4 shows, Christie reveals herself as a true femme fatale (e.g A Siren in Greek Mythology) who is not afraid to use her good looks to lure her victim in a false sense of security. During her observation of Helena, Christie has developed a morbid fascination with her target that even she finds difficult to understand. She nonetheless plans to carry out her orders, but is indignant of anyone else raising a hand to Helena, as that privilege is to be left to her alone. Gameplay Christie is a refined speed and strike character. Her "pokes" are excellent at inflicting 'stun' (or stagger) status on an enemy, and her low to mid game is good. Her throws and counters, however, lack power and priority, and her tiger knee and air-juggling game leaves to be much desired. However, her almost non-existent recovery rate and pressure attacks (such as the Ren-Soja-Dako) make up for these. Musical Themes *Monster - Dead or Alive 3 *Serpent Dance - Dead or Alive 4 In Dead or Alive 4, Christie's ending "The Untamed Feline" featured the song called "My Grave" which was made by Hiro Nagashawa and was performed by Becky Baeling. In the beginning of her ending, Rachel from Ninja Gaiden makes a cameo appearance. Other Appearance DOA: Dead or Alive Christie appears in DOA: Dead or Alive. She is played by Holly Valance. In the film, Christie is also known as a master thief with a character called Max, played by Matthew Marsden, as her partner in crime. The film reveals her family name "Allen", which was not revealed in the video game series. Her hair style is also different, and it is dyed blonde, rather than being white as in the games, but the blonde looks close enough to the white. In this continuity she is portrayed as a more approachable and social person. Christie is much less cold and heartless in the movie then her game counterpart. She is willing to spend time with the other girls even when she does not have to and follows them to look for Ryu even though she does not need to nor does it fit in with her job of robbing from Donovan. Trivia *Christie has a pet panther, as shown in her ending CG in "Dead or Alive 3". *Christie's 7th stage in Dead or Alive 4 has her fighting against Ryu Hayabusa or Ayane randomly. *Her 4th costume in Dead or Alive 4 is similar to Rachel's attire from the Ninja Gaiden series. *In Christie's Dead or Alive 4 CG ending, a woman bearing a resemblance to Rachel is seen with her intended target. Category:Characters